1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to two identical crimp connectors mated together.
2. The Prior Art
A variety of electrical connectors exist which interconnect terminating ends of electrical circuitry. Such connectors often consist of two insulative housings engaged with each other at one end to connect corresponding wires inserted into each housing from another end. If the wires to be interconnected are of different gauges then two crimp connectors are usually employed to effectively secure the wires within terminal contacts received in passageways defined in each crimp connector. The two crimp connectors are then matingly engaged to provide a secure engagement between the corresponding contacts thereof.
Conventional crimp connectors consist of a male portion having conductive contacts extending therefrom and a female portion receiving conductive contacts in passageways defined therein. Terminal ends of wires to be interconnected are secured to the corresponding contacts and the contacts of the male portion are received in the contacts of the female portion to electrically engage the connector portions together.
Since the male and female connector portions are shaped differently, the molding process thereof requires the use of two different molds which increases manufacturing costs. The contacts of each portion are also formed having a different shape and, therefore, also require different metal stamping techniques thereby further increasing manufacturing costs.
If the two connector portions are engaged having an incorrect orientation, miscommunication between electrical components joined by the connector will result. Some conventional crimp connectors provide anti-disorientation means on each connector portion for preventing improper engagement therebetween but such means generally have a complicated structure thereby further complicating the molding process thereof.
If the contacts of the female portion are not properly inserted within the passageways defined therein, a straining force will be exerted on the contacts of both connector portions when they are engaged thereby causing an intermittent connection therebetween resulting in a miscommunication between the electrical components joined by the connector.
Examples of conventional crimp connectors and their related conductive contacts are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Nos. 78102560 and 79209439, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,979,912, 5,032,090, 5,133,672, 5,257,948, 5,342,221, 5,403,204 and 5,456,617.
The disadvantages described above illustrate that a need exists for an improved crimp connector which can eliminate the shortcomings of conventional crimp connectors.